


Coffee Shop Corners

by mansikka



Series: Under Observation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: First in a short series of people overhearing conversations had by our boys :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Some silliness from me because why not :)
> 
> Here's a short series where we indulge in a little people watching of Sam, Dean and Cas through the eyes of other people. 
> 
> x

Amy scrapes the side of her fork across the plate in front of her for the final time and slides it into her mouth, humming around it. She looks down at the smear of chocolate that is all that is left of the thick wedge of cake she's just eaten and sighs, wonders how many extra minutes that will take to work off on the treadmill then decides she doesn't care, taking a sip of her latte instead and sitting back comfortably in her seat.

Amy takes a moment to look around this coffee shop she's been coming to for probably around four months now, her index finger absently stroking along the end of the bookmark jutting out of her book as her eyes take in coffee paraphernalia that decorates the walls and surfaces then settles back a little lower in her seat. There are four, five tables occupied and the barista's cute enough to keep glancing back over at when she thinks he's not looking. He's currently got a green towel draped over his shoulder and is demonstrating something dramatically with hand gestures that suggest all kinds of things that Amy lets her imagination run to, watching as the barista's attention sweeps back from the colleague to his left and is taken by the door swinging open violently allowing in a blast of sound from the street outside.

“I'm not fighting you on this, Cas. I'm not,”

Amy's eyes follow the gaze of the barista's to see two men of almost the same height as they step through the door, the lighter haired one holding the door open for the other and looking at him with pleading in his eyes. Amy's attention for the barista is immediately shifted to something even more palatable to feast her eyes on, unconsciously leaning forward a touch as she stares.

“You are,” says the darker haired one and Amy's eyes widen at the gruffness of his voice. “Dean, you are; you have been complaining about this from the moment we left this morning. I am tired—”

“Why'd you think I brought you here for coffee, huh?” Dean gestures, and Amy's eyes watch the extension of his arm in the direction of the coffee menu on the back wall, fixing on the way his jacket gapes open to reveal a plaid shirt worn with pale blue jeans and heavy-looking boots. Not that she's checking him over, Amy tells herself as her eyes drift back up. Slowly. “I could've—I could've just stopped at a Gas 'n Sip 'n kept going—”

“You are also tired,” Counters the dark-haired one, wearing somewhat smarter attire including a long beige trenchcoat that makes him look a bit like Constantine. Hot, Amy decides as he continues with, “You are also fighting _that —_”

“Is it so bad I wanna get us home, Cas, huh?”

Amy's eyes widen at the way Dean crowds discreetly into Cas, ducking down to eye level unnecessarily as he pleads his case, and leaving Amy feeling she's intruding in a private conversation. Not that it stops her. She watches as Cas gives what sounds like a long-suffering sigh but seems to lean back unconsciously in to Dean at the same time as he speaks.

Cas? She thinks. Casper? Cas....pion? Casablanca? Whatever; Cas is really hot, Amy smiles, watching as Dean slides an absent hand down Cas' arm in a way that's probably meant to be subtle. It isn't, it's practically pornographic from the way Cas melts into his touch, Amy thinks, but keeps that thought to herself. Like she's got anyone sat there she can share it with, she realizes a moment later and groans at her awkward self possibly a little too audibly.

“No,” Cas concedes, with a drop of his shoulders, “there is nothing wrong with that. I simply—”

“Then choose a coffee,” Dean says, warm and gushing, giving Cas' arm another squeeze which Amy zeros in on and grins at, then watches as he nods back over towards the counter with the biggest of smiles on his face. “They 'probly got all kinds of that syrup junk you like. Get something to eat. We'll sit here, wait for Sam, maybe ignore a couple of his calls if he interrupts me eating that pie-— Amy's eyes again follow his pointing finger to take in the chocolate pecan pie that she herself had debated over before choosing the cake she's just had and approving of his choice— “and then we'll head back. 'k?”

From where Amy's sitting she can't see, but she imagines the way Cas' lips are turning up into a smile – judging from the triumphant grin now on Dean's face and the way his eyes crinkle before turning away again, anyway.

“Is this not defeating the object?” Cas says stepping closer to the counter and clearly pondering what's on offer. The way Dean and Cas stand together shows a symmetry of _together_ that Amy can't help smiling out, completely forgetting the book she was reading but taking sips of her coffee as she watches them in its place.

“What?”

“Stopping for an indefinite amount of time if you are wanting to return to the bunker as quickly as possible. I will try this one,” Cas adds, and Amy's straining her neck to see what he's choosing.

“It isn't an indefinite amount of time. It's what. Half hour?” Dean argues, but with affection evident in his voice as he says it. “And of course you want that one,” with the affection there turning up another notch that's got Amy's interest well and truly piqued.

“I enjoy the shape of the molecules,” Cas says haughtily, and Dean's snorting and nudging into his side with clearly what is an inside joke. Shape of the molecules? Amy asks herself, finding Cas endearingly random, then listens harder as Dean orders the pie, a honey cake, one large black coffee and a caramel latte with extra sprinkles that she is certain is also destined for Cas.

“Besides,” Dean says then, stepping a fraction closer to Cas like there was ever any sort of gap between them in the first place, “think of this as a date; don't wanna rush your way through that, do you Cas, huh? Don't get nearly enough of them as it is when we're on the road as much as we are lately,”

Amy's grin hurts from the force of it as she watches Cas turn his head slowly to look at Dean, adamant she can see a blush on his cheek as he mutters a soft, “No... we do not,”

“Why don't you go find us somewhere to sit and I'll bring this over,” Dean suggests, nodding over in Amy's direction and having her almost crick her neck with the speed she turns her head to keep her snooping undiscovered. Amy's yanking the book open and pressing it flat against the table then cursing herself for bending the spine of it, desperate to look when she hears what has to be Cas sitting down on the sofa seat in the corner that's out of sight from the main door yet gives Amy the perfect opportunity to sneak the occasional (frequent) peek.

Amy listens as Cas huffs to himself, presumably takes his phone out of his pocket to check it over and type a quick message then shoves it back in his pocket. Amy risks raising her head a little and sees him perched awkwardly on the edge of the sofa as though he's ready to leave at any minute. Cas seems aware of this awkwardness and abruptly sits back, then stands up and belatedly takes his trenchcoat off then sits back down, getting himself more comfortable. Raises fingers to his temples to pull at his hair as though he's tidying himself up a bit, which makes Amy really grin. Like he isn't already perfect as he is, she smirks to herself, thinking Dean's surely got to know he's one of the luckiest guys around.

Dean is soon over, sliding a laden tray on to the table in front of Cas and shrugging out of his jacket before sinking down beside Cas and in a much more relaxed way than when they were stood over by the counter, leaning comfortably into his side. “Here you go,” he says, voice impossibly warmer and when Amy glances up she sees him actually holding the plate up in front of Cas' face, passing him a fork with a purposeful linger of his fingers against his.

Cas takes the fork carefully from Dean's fingers and slides it through the offered dessert, raising a forkful to his mouth and thoughtfully chewing. He swallows, hums, nods in approval and goes to open his mouth. But Dean, who has been watching this whole thing in rapt fascination interrupts him by leaning in and kissing Cas sweetly and mouthing what Amy thinks is _nicely shaped molecules_ at him, following it up with what is definitely a quick once over and a very lewd wink. Cas' answering smile is bashful, but he leans back in immediately to steal a kiss of his own.

Dean and Cas settle back in their seats with their coffees and treats and Amy strains to listen, absently turning the pages of her book and almost forgetting her coffee entirely. She hastily drags its cooled remains up to her lips and watches over the top of her cup at the way Dean and Cas lean in to one another in a way that suggests to her they've been together for an absolute age. There's comfort, trust, affection and certainty, with an undercurrent of happiness that Amy's not sure she's even seen before, let alone experienced for herself. It's sweet, she thinks, holding back the urge to beam in their direction. It's also hot as hell, she adds, almost cupping her chin in her hand to just watch them as they talk.

Snatches of conversation drift over to her. She hears _silver blade_ and _pick up supplies_ and _stupid place to put a hex bag_ , and wonders what TV show it is they're discussing, debates if it's one she knows and how easy or difficult it would be for her to join in with what they're saying. But then Dean's reaching out and cupping Cas' jaw, leaning in and kissing him sweetly all over again. And Cas is leaning in, resting his hand on the side of Dean's face, with both of them wriggling a little closer and when eventually pulling back helplessly staring at each other with smiles about six miles wide. It's possibly the most romantic display of public affection that Amy has ever seen, she sighs to herself.

Amy watches then as Dean rolls his eyes and snatches up his cell from the table, glancing to Cas for his nod before sliding his thumb across and answering. Someone's coming to join them apparently, and Dean loudly mumbles something about getting one more in then does just that; grabbing Cas' face between his hands and kissing him thoroughly like he's got to make it last. When Dean pulls back then Cas' face is flushed, and he seems incapable of stopping smiling.

A few minutes later and the door to the coffee shop is swinging open again, and a mountain of a man walks in, immediately scoping the place in search of someone. He catches Amy's eye briefly and she drops her gaze, embarrassed, then she listens as he walks closer to her and gives a huff of recognition, dragging a chair in front of Dean and Cas and mumbling about taking a coffee to go. It seems unnatural to have that amount of attractiveness in one coffee shop corner, and idly Amy lets herself imagine the three of them are models taking a break from a fashion shoot.

The conversation between them gets even more bizarre, leaving Amy engrossed and speculating just what kind of TV show would get away with being that weird. Debates what she would Google to try and look it up to see it for herself. She has to constantly remind herself that she's not supposed to be being so obvious about looking at them like she is. And realises she's so very lost the place where she was reading in her book.

The huge man stands, and Amy's aware of his presence even when he heads back over to the counter. Raising her head just a fraction she takes in the way Dean sighs then gets to his feet full of reluctance, extending a hand for Cas to grab as he stands as well. Dean's head falls forward to rest for a minute on Cas' shoulder and Cas' hands are out automatically to hold lightly around his waist. The second Cas' hands are on him Dean is humming to himself and wrapping his own around Cas tightly, pulling him in for a hug that Amy feels she is intruding on being in its presence for how intimate it is.

“So what were we fighting about?” Dean asks, nuzzling against Cas and pressing a kiss on him, though not before a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the man that's currently buying himself a coffee is not looking back at them. Cas hums, clearly amused, and it's a gravelly, stomach-stirring kind of noise that Amy's swallowing at hearing.

“You were being stubborn and insisting on continuing to drive – without assistance – without stopping. And that I would much prefer that we stopped somewhere for the evening so that there was no rush, so that you could rest,” Cas' reply comes only when he's pulled Dean even closer to him and is half-spoken into his ear—although loud enough for Amy to still be eavesdropping over, however.

Dean sighs but is so obviously grinning; he reaches a hand up and cups Cas' face again then seeming permanently distracted by his presence, judging by the way he can't resist leaning back in to kiss him all over again.

“C'mon, guys,” Amy winces on Dean and Cas' behalf as the voice of the huge man sounding weirdly both unimpressed though thoroughly amused calls over to them, “thought you wanted to be back by tonight?”

“Coming, Sammy,” Dean calls back, and Amy raises her head properly to look at them for a second, catching Dean lean in to press what appears a purposely noisy kiss on an unobjecting Cas that has Sammy huffing at, then rolling his eyes and catching Amy looking at them all, offering up a curve of a smile.

Amy's cheeks burn with the blush that stings them, ripping her eyes away and back to her book in a haste. She hears a snort of laughter that she thinks belongs to Dean and listens to them leaving before she's brave enough to look up again and cautiously lean to watch them out of the window. Sammy dives straight into the front passenger seat without pausing and Dean's loitering by the back one holding it open for Cas, grinning and kissing him all over again then dropping his head back with what's obviously a guffaw of laughter; Amy assumes it's from the reaction from that front seat and wishes she could hear what it was.

She continues watching as Cas climbs in, and Dean softly closes the back door of a beautiful black beast of a car before lovingly skimming his hand over the trunk of it on his way round to the driver's side. Then listens and smiles at the firing of its engine and watches as they drive off into the distance before glancing over the book in front of her and sighing as she tries to find her place.


End file.
